


Fight the Fairies

by dizzycalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzycalm/pseuds/dizzycalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairies turn Stiles into a girl. Stiles desperately wants his boy parts back, but Derek's reactions to his new body causes him to rethink his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fucking fairies!" Stiles rubs his nose roughly to take away the sneezing sensation before bringing his hand away from his face and staring at it, realizing right away something was amiss. His skin is soft - well, _softer_ since he likes to keep himself moisturized, _thank you_ \- but the biggest change he notices right away is the size of them. His hands are almost a size too small. The first thing he thinks is that he’s been shrunken down and now he’ll have to run away from giant ants like on _Honey, I Shrunk The Kids._ The woods are still the same size though and that’s when the next realization hits him.  
  
"Fucking fairies?" he repeats, listening to his feminine voice. His hands drop down to grab at his chest, and his eyes widen when he cups his small, yet very real, breasts.  
  
"Oh no!" Stiles swishes his legs together before shoving his hands down there as well. He feels slightly like passing out. " _SCOTT!"_  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles knew something was majorly wrong when he and his best friend were walking along in the woods, trying to find signs of the still-missing Lydia (who just woke up from her four month long coma and decided to walk out of the hospital without any cameras detecting her), when suddenly, without any prompting, said best friend turned into a werewolf and ran off, not even giving him a goodbye howl. Stiles, of course, lacked the part of the brain that told him _STOP_ and _THIS IS A BAD IDEA, DON'T GO RUNNING AFTER THE WEREWOLF_ , so he went running after the werewolf, thinking he could actually save the day from whatever evil Scott was currently running after.

He passed through woods, so thick the werewolf running ahead actually paved the way for him. Otherwise he'd have to squeeze through the closely grown trees and intertwining branches. There was a soft chanting coming from ahead and for a moment Stiles felt like turning back, but that was before he saw the bluish green light which filled him with... memories of his mom. The chanting suddenly sounded like his mother's voice even though he couldn't tell what they were saying; he kept going forward until he stumbled upon his werewolf friend.

Scott was on his knees, staring up at little balls of light which danced around the clearing that was surrounded by trees, creating a perfect circle. Scott wasn't moving or growling. He actually looked peaceful... well, as peaceful as a werewolf could look.

The air was colder here and smelled crisp and clean, not like the woods at all. A spike of panic went through Stiles as he zipped up his red hoodie to ward off the chill. This wasn't right. He didn’t feel safe and his killer best friend was apparently being hypnotized.

“Scott?” Stiles whispered as he slowly approached his kneeling friend, footfalls soft on the strangely bright green grass underneath. The balls of light stopped their slow circling of Scott and seemed to bring their focus to Stiles. He felt eyes on him and they weren’t happy. “I’m just a boy whose best friend seems to really appreciate your bright…ness.”

Stiles almost felt ridiculous for trying to converse with bright balls of light, but that wasn’t all they were if the chants and quiet whispers were anything to go on.

“You’re not gonna beam him up and probe him, are you?”

“ _Just a boy_ ,” one of them seemed to hiss as the colors went from a bluish green soft glow to a violent red. The orbs slimmed down until Stiles could make out tiny winged figures amongst the bright red light. All of their eyes were upon him.

“Whoa! You guys are fairies!” Stiles didn’t notice them slowly drawing nearer until one actually spat in his eye. “Ah, fuck! That wasn’t very nice.”

“Stiles, run!” Scott growled out just as Stiles decided the same thing.

 _“Just a boy!”_ the faeries yelled in unison and suddenly something was thrown in Stiles’ face, causing him to stagger backwards and fall down against a tree. He hit his head hard and blacked out before he could think of a smart comeback.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles quickly realizes that the fairies not only turned him into a girl, but they moved him to a different area of the woods… one that isn’t even near where he parked the Jeep. He tries calling out for Scott a few more times, but quickly quiets down when he gets no answer in return. There’s no telling what’s out in these woods anymore and Stiles would very much like to blend in and not have anybody or anything take notice of him. He’s going to burn the red hoodie later so he doesn’t have the urge to wear it in the woods, and stick out like a sore thumb anymore.

It takes him about twenty minutes wandering in the same direction and crossing a few streams before his phone finally has a signal. Scott doesn’t answer, which quickly narrows down possible people to contact whilst lost in the woods and recently turned into a girl because of _fairies_ … fairies that Derek told him didn’t exist! _Derek_ … now there’s an idea.

He hits send on his phone, but quickly hangs it up before it even rings. _No, no, no, not Derek!_

Sure, it’s completely logical to call the Alpha of his best friend’s werewolf pack because Derek will have to go looking for Scott and will know Stiles is Stiles, thanks to his fantastic nose. His fantastic nose that is attached to his fantastic face and his fantastic body and the way he smirks at Stiles when Stiles says something stupid or when Derek does something cool and Derek _knows_ it and he’s sarcastic and his humor is as dry as the desert. _GOD_ , did the man have to be so irresistible?

Stiles’ attraction to Derek is like a clumsy magnet to a tall, dark, and brooding refrigerator. Since Derek became Alpha almost four months ago and Scott sucked it up and joined his little gang, Stiles’ lust at first sight has turned into something much deeper. Stiles respects Derek and can see that beneath his sarcastic exterior, he really does care about his newly formed pack and would do anything to keep them safe. The big and powerful L word likes to make an appearance in Stiles’ mind whenever he daydreams about Derek, but he isn’t prepared to accept it.

Okay, fine, maybe Stiles should just suck it up and call Derek even though being laughed at by _him,_ of all people, for being beaten up by fairies will be painful. He knows Derek will help him.

He dials again, suddenly worried that Derek won’t answer and his soon-to-be-dead phone will leave him stranded in the woods forever.

“What is it, Stiles?” Derek answers right on the second ring, causing a zing of pride to rush through Stiles.

“I need your help!” Stiles immediately starts rambling on about fairies and newly developed breasts and worry over that time of the month since there’s already so many werewolves running around Beacon Hills, he’d really rather not add to the destruction and hearing Allison and Lydia complain and then Stiles realizes Derek is no longer on the other end of the line.

“Tell Stiles to stop prank calling me!” Derek roars into the phone when Stiles calls right back, hearing hammering in the background thanks to the construction Derek’s currently directing on the Hale house.

Derek doesn’t give Stiles a chance to talk him out of hanging up once more. _Well, fuck._

 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
The next person on the list of _PEOPLE STILES CAN COUNT ON_ minus his dad, Scott, and Derek is Allison. They’ve really bonded over their shared desire to keep Scott alive.

“Please don’t hang up and let me explain!” Stiles says quickly right when Allison answers and thankfully Allison is a bright and understanding soul and actually ends up believing Stiles... after Stiles answer some very important questions.

_“What is the shape of Scott’s birthmark on hi-”_

_“A kangaroo.”_

_“I’ll use my father’s GPS tracker to pinpoint where you are.”_

And that’s how Stiles has found himself in Allison’s room with her throwing clothes at him to try on which he stubbornly refuses. She’s actually digging through her bra drawer when Stiles puts his still quite large foot down.

“I’m not wearing a bra _or_ any of these other clothes!” Stiles shakes the spaghetti-strapped flower print tank top at her. “We’ll just go over to my house and loot my box of old clothes.”

“Stiles, you at least need to wear a bra.” She pulls out an eggplant-colored padded bra that looks way too big for him.

“Bras are man’s way of controlling women!” Stiles tries arguing back, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Bras are women’s way of controlling droopage,” Allison singsongs right back while throwing the bra at his face which he refuses to catch and opts to pout instead.

There’s a quiet knock on Allison’s window as Stiles shakes his head, trying to dislodge the offending garment.

“Scott!” Allison gasps quietly and goes to let Stiles’ missing best friend inside. “Where have you been?”

“Listen here, wolfboy!” Stiles pokes him in the chest once Scott stands up straight from his awkwardly climb through the window.

“Stiles! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Scott’s eyes widen. “Why are you a girl?”

“Nice try… wait, what? You know it’s me even though I’m like _this_?” Stiles tries not to grab at his breasts when he finishes his sentence, but it’s really hard. They are just _there_.

“Well, yeah. You still smell like you and you look like you... kinda. Only hotter.” Scott’s eyes dart down to the ground and then up at Allison who is covering her mouth to keep from laughing.

“ _Dude_ ,” Stiles groans out, feeling the need to cover himself despite wearing jeans and a hoodie. “Don’t you dare take advantage of me in this state.” Scott rolls his eyes and goes to kiss Allison. “I know I’m super mega foxy hot, but c’mon. You’re practically a married man!”

“You wish.” Scott gives him his famous _bitch please_ look before nuzzling Allison’s neck.

“You do make a rather pretty girl, Stiles.” Allison blushes and Stiles prims happily, glancing in the mirror. His hair is still covered up by his red hoodie, but he knows it’s down past his shoulders and has an unrelenting curl to it that makes him just want to chop it all off. Scott was right when he said he still looks like Stiles, but softer in the face and more girly. He imagines this is what his sister would look like if he wasn’t an only child… and then he realizes he basically called his imaginary sister super mega foxy hot and grimaces.

“Anyways,” Stiles says grumpily. “Where have you been? Did you kill them?”

“Kill who?” Scott looks like a confused deer in highlights. “Did I wolf out?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” Stiles shakes his body in the way his dad has always says reminds him of a three-year-old being refused candy. “Please, tell me you murdered those horrible fairies.”

“Fairies? Fairies did this?” Stiles wants to slap him.

“Who else would have done this?! Were you too busy getting a wolf boner for them that you didn’t realize when they turned all red and angry and threw gender-bending dust into my eyes?”

Allison goes back to rummaging in her drawers while Scott takes a seat on the bed, a look of confusion still firmly on his face.

“I remember going to look for Lydia with you and then waking up on the side of the road.” Scott rubs his eyes as if trying to remember. “I didn’t even know fairies existed.”

“Do you remember what spot in the woods you came across them?” Allison asks Stiles over her shoulder as socks and underwear start falling from the open drawers as she continues searching for something. Stiles quickly looks away.

“I think so, but it’s too dark now to find the way again.” Stiles rubs at his hair underneath his hoodie, feeling leaves and pulling them out.

“One night as a girl won’t kill you!” Allison says brightly. “Maybe you’ll understand us more.” She holds out something lime green towards him. He takes it from her before quickly realizing that it’s a sports bra which he shoves into his hoodie’s pocket before Scott can see it.

“Sure,” Stiles grumbles. “But where am I supposed to spend that night?”

“It’s the Argent family night tonight so unless you wanna hear my grandfather talk about killing werewolves...” Allison trails off to stare down at the room moodily.

“My mom’s working tonight so you can sleep on the floor and we’ll swing by your house to grab whatever you need. Your dad won’t get suspicious if you go missing for a little while since it’s spring break,” Scott states the first intelligent thing he’s said all day.

“Did you bring your mom’s car? My Jeep is back in the woods.”

“Don’t worry, Stella. I got your Jeep before coming here. You shouldn’t leave the keys in the ignition!” Scott laughs at Stiles’ reaction to his new girly name and goes to kiss Allison.

“Don’t call me Stella,” Stiles growls out to whoever is listening… which ends up being no one.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The moment Stiles sees the sheriff’s car in the driveway his heart starts to race, his hands get all clammy, and his face drains of color.

“What if he recognizes me?” Stiles squeaks out, trying to hide behind the steering wheel before realizing that he’s the one driving.

“Yes, of course he’s going to recognize you, because teenage boys are always getting turned into girls!” Scott forces him to focus and park the Jeep without having a nervous breakdown. Stiles tries to stay in the car while Scott goes into his room and raids it of all shrunken clothing, but Scott makes the fine point of not knowing where those clothes are and he’ll probably just make a mess for Stiles to clean up.

They make it inside and up the stairs without Stiles’ dad being aware of their presence or just not caring since Stiles and Scott are constantly coming and going throughout the day.

“Dude, I can’t believe that ever fit you!” Scott laughs out as Stiles is on the floor going through his old clothes, holding up an old Batman shirt that’s ragged from wear.

“I used to wear it all the time until my dad told me he could see my stomach and that deputy called me jailbat.” Stiles shrugs off Scott’s look of disgust. He grabs three shirts and shoves them in his bag, ignoring the pants since hopefully he’ll be back in his boy body come tomorrow evening at the latest. Before they exit the room he also grabs a few pairs of socks and too small boxers.

“Are those socks even going to fit you?” Scott asks as he holds up a dirty one that’s been kicked almost into the hallway. Stiles pulls his shoe off and wriggles his toes. “Your feet didn’t change?!”

“I feel like a clown walking around with these huge feet and small everything else,” Stiles whispers quietly as he shoves his shoe back on and they both move into the hallway. “Fucking fairies!”

Scott’s giggles die in his throat as the sheriff appears at the end of the stairs.

“Who is she and why is she wearing my child’s clothes?” the sheriff asks abruptly. Scott and Stiles stand there, staring at him with their mouths open. Stiles digs his bony elbow into Scott’s side, trying to get him to answer.

“Oh, oh… this is my uh, cousin. St-“

“Jen! I’m Scott’s cousin Jen.” Stiles interrupts before he can be called Stella again. He answers with the name he feels most comfortable with besides his own.

“She fell in a lake, sir.” Scott explains while nodding as if agreeing with himself on what an awesome answer that was.

“Aren’t those the clothes my son was wearing when he left this morning?” The sheriff puts his hands on his hips which Stiles knows is his _don’t-bullshit-me_ posture.

“You’re very observant, sir!” Scott smiles and looks over at Stiles, who glares daggers at him.

“I’m a cop, moron,” Stiles’ dad replies with a shake of his head. Stiles smirks to himself, always loving when his dad calls Scott names… he does it out of love, he swears!

“And a damn good one too, sir,” Scott replies gravely which causes his dad to roll his eyes.

“Watch your language and stop ignoring the question.”

“Stiles is such a stand up guy he gave her the clothes right off his back! And uhhh, actually, sir, his clothes fit her better than mine so he borrowed mine and she took his and there was a huge clothing swap and now we were just getting him clothes for a few days since he’s planned on staying over at my house… sir.” Scott half-grimaces, half-smiles after his little rant is over, knowing it sounded stupid.

“He didn’t say anything about staying over at your place.” His dad thankfully had chosen to ignore the part where his son swaps clothes between three different people, but there’s still concern etched into the lines of his face.

“Stiles is having a hard time with Lydia missing. He feels he’s to blame for her disappearance since he should have been there at her bedside,” Stiles speaks up. His voice comes out quiet and sad. He hates to do this to his father, but otherwise his dad would just keep asking questions. “He thought he was in love with her,” Stiles leaves out the part _until he discovered what love actually felt like_. “...and he feels guilty for not being there when she need him the most.”

Pain flashes across the sheriff’s face.

“He’s just a kid. I should have protected him from all this, whatever this is,” his dad’s voice isn’t strong and commanding like it usually is and Stiles has the urge to jump into his arms like he’s eight all over again, wanting to erase whatever was causing him pain.

In fact, Stiles does. He walks down the few steps separating them and hugs the sheriff tightly, closing his eyes and pretending like his dad can recognize him, despite being a female. Stiles gets awkwardly patted on the back.

“Sorry,” Stiles pulls away and steps back. “He just needs time and it’s been a really emotional week.” The sheriff looks up at Scott who mouths something that looks an awful lot like _PMS_.

“Thanks… Jen?” The sheriff squeezes Stiles’ shoulder. “My wife’s name was Jen.”

Stiles bites his lip hard and swallows roughly to keep from tearing up.

“I know,” he offers his dad a watery smile.

“Named our son after her. She said to me, ‘If a father can name his child after himself then a mother can name her child after herself!’ and I just couldn’t argue with her. She promised we’d name the next one after me.” The sheriff rubs his chin thoughtfully. “You look a lot like her.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Stiles never knew what his mother had promised his father, a promise that ended up being broken when a drunk driver slammed into her car when he was only seven years old. She had went out to get Stiles cold medicine late at night and never came home.

His father never talked about plans of having more children.

Stiles ends up locking himself in the bathroom when they reach Scott’s house, and staring at himself in the mirror, seeing what his mom looked like when she smiled and frowned and laughed. He’d forgotten.

Stiles cries himself to sleep that night and wakes up a few hours later being sniffed by a very handsy Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stiles throws his head back as Derek sucks hard on his hipbone, his strong hands running up and down his sides, nails gently scratching to send chills over his body. Derek’s head lowers to mouth at his boxer-briefs, sucking at the already wet patch over his erection._  
  
 _“Oh God, Derek!” Stiles cries out, hands coming down to run through Derek’s short hair. “Please, Derek...” He pants heavily as Derek’s arms wrap around his thighs, pulling his ass off the mattress and erection deeper into his wet mouth._  
  
 _“Don’t forget the condoms, Stiles!” Stiles’ mom knocks on the door. “Sweetie, you gotta play it safe!”_  
  
 _“Mom?!” Stiles shouts as Derek finally pulls his underwear completely off._  
  
 _“You don’t wanna turn into a werewolf, do you?” his mom’s voice calls through the not-so-thick bedroom door. Stiles looks down at Derek, who looks much more hairy, with his claws out. He grins up at Stiles, showing off his sharp teeth._  
  
 _“Thanks, Mrs. Stilinski!” Derek growls out as he lowers to take Stiles into his mouth._  
  
 _“Derek!”_  
  
Stiles’ eyes snap open. He’s drenched in a cold sweat, feeling wet _everywhere_. There’s a slow-building thrum deep in his stomach which causes him, for a moment, to wonder why he doesn’t have a boner. His hands come up to slap himself in the face, trying to wake himself up from this double nightmare when he notices something nudging at his armpit.  
  
Stiles tries to lower his arm back down, there’s something in the way. His hand comes around to move it and touches skin.  
  
“Wha--“ Stiles tries to shout out, but a hand covers his mouth quickly, followed by a soft growl.  
  
“I thought you were lying earlier.” Derek’s voice comes from the darkness beside him. He really wishes Scott had left a light on before jumping out his window to climb into Allison’s.  
  
Stiles feels hands holding his upraised arm in the air, and then Derek’s face rubbing along the underside, sniffing at him. Derek’s stubble scratches the soft flesh of his arm, causing Stiles to jerk and try to pull away.  
  
“This is a new level of weird, even for you,” Stiles mumbles as he tries to pull his arm away. “Stop sniffing there!” He tries to keep from laughing at the stubble continues to attack his skin.  
  
“Amazing,” Derek sighs and lets go of Stiles’ arm.  
  
“Yeah, fairies are really amazing!” Stiles tries to sit up, but Derek decides he isn’t done with his sniffing and stuffs his face into Stiles’ belly button. He hadn’t noticed Scott’s overly large Superman shirt had ridden up so far, revealing his stomach and loose Kermit boxers. “Dude!”  
  
Stiles squirms underneath Derek who just continues to sniff at his belly, hands pining Stiles down.  
  
“I can’t believe I used to find you attractive!” Stiles cries out without thinking. “Uhh, that is before you started sniffing people in inappropriate places and, yeah, now there is zero attraction.”  
  
“You were moaning my name in your sleep,” Derek lifts himself over to hover above Stiles.  
  
“I was having a nightmare! And like I said, that was _before_ you leveled up your creeper skills.” Stiles jerks his body and tries to dislodge Derek, which actually works since Derek slumps off and to the side. He pulls down his shirt, covering up his stomach.  
  
“You’re wet,” Derek whispers low which does something to Stiles’ insides, warming him from the center.  
  
“Yeah well, when you’re having such a horrible nightmare you tend to sweat.” Stiles rolls his eyes in the dark, trying to pretend he isn’t as shaken up as he is.  
  
“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Derek lifts himself up and is out the window before Stiles can voice his outrage.  
  
“Fucking werewolves!” Stiles yells out the window after him. “I was dreaming about vampires! They are _sooo_ much sexier than you stupid hairy beasts!”  
  
“ _Stiles!_ ” Scott’s voice hisses from behind him. “Can you please not insult me to the whole neighborhood while exposing the existence of werewolves?” The light from the hallway spills in through the doorway from Scott’s entrance and allows him to view Stiles’ face heated up in a blush.  
  
“Oops.” Stiles mumbles as he pulls at his tangled hair.  
  
Not only does Derek now know Stiles’ feelings toward him, but the neighbors must now think Stiles is some Anne Rice fanboy who gets boners or, rather, wet panties over fanged morons. If Stiles had a diary then he’d write pages of how much today sucked, but instead he pretends to sleep and obsesses over everything that’s gone wrong.  
  
He’d be lucky if Derek even still wants him in the pack, after learning of his stupid crush.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________  


  


Stiles continues to worry over his standing in the pack even after Scott gets a text reading: “ _Packing meeting. Bring that idiot w/u._ ”

“What if this pack meeting is really a Stiles send-off meeting?” Stiles worries to Scott as they drive over to Derek’s construction site, the Hale house. “ _Sorry, but we can’t have fairy-infected people involved with our pack,_ ” Stiles tries to mimic Derek’s voice and ends up giving himself a sore throat. Stiles’ self-esteem is now non-existent, thanks to getting his ass handed to him by _fairies_. He often finds himself wondering what his role in the pack is, thinking it is rather undefined and worrying over getting kicked out due to his uselessness. His recent defeat at the tiny hands of fairies only shows his lack of skills.

“Dude, why are you being so panicky? Derek won’t kick you out just because you’re a girl now.” Scott looks offended that Stiles even thought Derek would do such a thing, misinterpreting Stiles’ worry about his usefulness completely. “He loves girls! Girls are awesome!” Scott rambles on, a weird look in his eye. His words are doing the opposite of comforting Stiles. “Allison is super awesome with that crossbow and Erica can manhandle Boyd like he’s a ragdoll!”

“But I’m not a werewolf and I don’t have super awesome crossbow powers.” Stiles thumps the steering wheel and bites his lip. Since before getting attacked by the fairies, he’s had this fear that Derek will realize how much dead weight he really is. Stiles couldn’t even put up a fight against fairies and his crush on Derek is now out in the open… it doesn’t matter what gender Stiles currently is, because he’s crap at both.

“Stiles,” Scott starts with a serious look on his face, which is never a good sign, “being a girl isn’t a weakness. If you’re stuck this way, you’ll still be my best friend and part of the pack.”

“I know that, Scott. I’m not saying girls have cooties or anything. I’m just saying I don’t have a role within the pack as either gender.” They sit in silence for a while before Stiles shouts, “I can’t believe you thought I was a misogynist!”

“You never told me you were worried about losing your place in the pack before!” Scott shouts back.

“Because I’m a loser all the time and not just because I’m a girl, you moron!” Stiles punches Scott in the arm.

“You call _yourself_ a loser and still punch _me_ in the arm?”

“So you’re agreeing with my loser status?”

“If you call yourself a loser, then you really are a loser, loser!” And that’s how they’re fighting as Derek spots them pulling up to the Hale house.

“You’re both losers. Now get in the house.” Derek settles the argument, but doesn’t raise his voice, the command in it sending them both scrambling to obey. Stiles avoids his eyes as he passes him into the almost-finished front room.

______________________________________________________________________________  


  
“You have a part in this pack,” is the first thing out of Allison’s mouth ten minutes later when she arrives. Scott has been texting nonstop for those ten minutes, completely ignoring Stiles sitting next to him on the couch. Scott hasn’t said one word since they’ve made it inside the house except to laugh as Erica, Boyd, and Isaac surrounded and sniffed him out, confirming his identity.

“Scott!” Stiles pushes Scott away from him, allowing Allison to sit down in the middle. “Do you tell her _everything_ we argue about?”

Scott just shrugs.

“You’re very important to these people, Stiles.” Allison takes Stiles’ hand in hers, which she’s never done before. Her eyes are big and round and focusing on Stiles, causing him to feel like an ass. “You’re pretty much what keeps them all together.”

“How?” Stiles asks, genuinely dumbfounded.

“You take care of them when they’re hurt. Tell them when they’re in the wrong. Stop them from fighting each other. You keep them grounded to humanity. You do that, and so much more.” Stiles looks around the room, expecting someone to disagree, but instead they all look content with what Allison is saying. Derek is nowhere around.

“Thanks?” Stiles replies weakly, never knowing people viewed him like that. He didn’t know he was so important before. The pressure doesn’t affect him like he thought it would and instead, he feels happy and the worry melts away. Allison kisses his cheek, which elicits a cry of protest from the other side of her. Stiles perks up. “She used tongue!”

“Loser,” Scott mumbles with a pout.

“Asshole!” Stiles happily returns with a smile.

“Fairies,” Derek states as he walks into the room, interrupting whatever insult Scott was about to say. “Fairies are real and they’ve done that to him.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Stiles laughs before rolling his eyes.

“We know that Stiles, but you never told us fairies were real,” Boyd says as Derek looks at Stiles with a desire to maim him in his eyes.

“I didn’t know until recently. Nobody ever told me.” Derek frowns and looks down. “Lydia is still missing as well.”

“Are the two connected?” Isaac asks, causing everyone to look at him.

“Maybe Lydia turned into a boy!” Stiles shouts, scooting to the edge of his seat.

“I don’t know,” Derek repeats and Stiles can see the helplessness flash across his otherwise scowly face.

“We can split up,” Stiles offers. “Half will look for Lydia and the rest will look for the circle of fairies.” Derek looks at him strangely before nodding.

“I’ll come with you to the woods. Boyd and Erica will sniff around town and try to pick up Lydia’s scent. Allison, you need to talk to your friends at school. See if anyone is hiding anything. Scott and Isaac have the other half of the forest to search.” Derek doesn’t have to tell them twice as they all get up, ready to obey their Alpha. Stiles ends up being the only one not moving.

“I need to pee,” he whimpers sadly as he slumps down further on the couch.

“You know where the bathroom is.” Derek leaves him sitting there, dejected.

“Need me to walk you through it?” Erica giggles as Boyd follows her out of the room. Allison pats his shoulder awkwardly before abandoning him as well.

Derek comes back into the room when he notices Stiles still isn’t moving.

“You will not pee on my brand new couch,” Derek growls out as if Stiles was actually thinking about doing so.

He jumps up and off the couch as if burned, throwing a disgusted look at Derek as he passes him on his way to the bathroom. “I miss my boy parts!” Stiles yells through the door.

________________________________________________________________________________

After the third time Stiles abruptly stops and Derek plows into the back of him, he starts questioning what is going on. Since the moment they climbed out of Derek’s Camaro, the grumpy werewolf has been glued to Stiles’ side. When he offered they split up, Derek looked like he had just been told he couldn’t howl at the moon or wolf out anymore. He looked downright distraught. Their arms would brush and Derek kept giving him flat tires which he refused to apologize for, but complained when Stiles kept having to stop to put his shoe back on. Whenever Stiles stumbled, Derek was there with a hand on his arm, offering support.

“Can you give me some breathing room, buddy?” Stiles asks when Derek bumps into him the fifth time.

“We’re outside. There’s plenty of air.” Derek puts his hand on the small of Stiles’ back as they climb over a fallen tree. A root appears out of nowhere (or so Stiles claims) and he almost faceplants into some rather nasty-looking dead branches, but once again Derek is there, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him upright.

“Thanks,” Stiles breathes into Derek’s face since it’s suddenly _right there_ and Stiles is overwhelmed with their closeness. Derek’s eyes are completely focused in on Stiles’ mouth, which causes Stiles to lick at them absentmindedly. “Alright there, Derek?”

Derek shakes his head roughly and realizes himself, quickly barging forward into the woods and not waiting for Stiles to follow along.

“Was it something I said?” Stiles mumbles quietly. “Oh, hey! This place looks familiar!” Stiles yells and runs after Derek. The woods become denser and soon they discover the area where Scott’s wolf made a path into the ring of trees.

“Is this it?” Derek stands in the middle of the circle and looks around with his claws out and at the ready. The ground is no longer that intense green it was last night and the glowing orbs are nowhere to be seen.

“Fairies!” Stiles yells as he circles around, peering into the trees for any sign of their glow. “C’mon, you assholes. I want my penis back!”

There’s a coughing noise and Stiles rounds on Derek who happens to be stifling a laugh.

“This isn’t funny!” Stiles wants to throw something at him.

“It’s a little funny,” Derek says with a full blown smile - an actual smile that Stiles rarely ever sees. It lights up his face and makes him look ages younger. Stiles melts just a bit.

“Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball,” Stiles says without any heat behind it. He crosses his arms and looks around quickly. “Maybe they’re off giving away vaginas.”

Derek throws his head back and laughs. Stiles smirks to himself and for that moment, everything is worth seeing Derek laughing, so carefree, without worrying about his pack or hunters or anything else. He’d get beaten up by fairies any day of the week for that view.

His laughter and their good moods die away as the minutes tick by. The sun begins to set and it’s past the time the fairies were discovered the previous day. Stiles is no longer happy and buoyed by Derek’s smile. He doesn’t want to continue being someone he isn’t. He wants to go home and talk to his father. He wants the damn fairies to show up and reverse whatever the hell they did to him.

“This is bullshit!” Stiles exclaims and gets up from the floor, where they’ve been sitting for the past twenty minutes. “I want to go home.”

“I’ll take you home, then,” Derek states easily as he stands from the floor as well.

“I can’t go home, Derek!” Stiles snaps back. “My dad doesn’t know I’m me anymore. He thinks I’m Scott’s cousin and that his son is going through some mental breakdown.”

“We’ll come back tomorrow.” Derek shrugs, as if that solves everything.

“What if they aren’t here tomorrow? What if I’m stuck like this forever? What if my dad thinks he lost his son and then I try to explain what happened and he doesn’t believe me and gets a restraining order? What if-” Stiles’ words are cut off as Derek slams him against a tree, hand around his head to keep it from banging against the rough bark.

Derek’s mouth covers Stiles’, keeping the words of worry at bay with his tongue licking at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles opens his mouth eagerly to allow Derek’s tongue inside and the moment they touch, sharp pain shoots through them both and bright white light tears them apart.

Stiles is thrown down next to the Camaro, Derek falling down right next to him.

“Why’d you do that?!” Stiles yells as he pulls himself up off the floor, hands quickly checking to see if he was still female shaped. Yes, he was.

“I didn’t do that!” Derek shouts back as he brushes his pants and jacket off.

“You kissed me.” Stiles sticks to things he can explain or at least wrap his mind around… actually no, he can’t wrap his mind around why Derek would kiss him.

“I wanted to shut you up! And I’m pretty sure what just happened to more important than a kiss.” Derek growls and steps closer to Stiles.

“I want you to take me home,” Stiles stutters as Derek comes closer. “I mean, Scott’s home. Take me to Scott’s house.” Derek’s hand reaches up and pulls a leaf from Stiles’ tangled mess of hair, throwing it on the ground before nodding and climbing into the driver’s seat.

________________________________________________________________________________

Derek kissed Stiles to shut him up. Doing something drastic to shut Stiles up? Yes, of course, anybody would do that. Kiss Stiles to shut him up? He is unsure about that. Derek had never shown the slightest romantic interest in Stiles before a few fairies spat in his eye and now suddenly Derek was all touchy feely and kissing him to shut him up. The diagnosis wasn’t good. Derek liked Stiles as a girl and Stiles wasn’t planning on staying a girl for long. His heart hurt just thinking about it.

Stiles could take crushing on a guy that never showed any interest in him besides maybe the occasional punching bag, but knowing now that said guy liked him when he was a different gender just makes things more painful. How was he supposed to act around Derek, knowing that? Would Derek even want him around afterwards? If he was stuck as a girl, would they actually have a relationship? How would sex with Derek as a girl feel like? Thoughts ran through Stiles’ head when Allison found him sitting on the front porch of Scott’s house.

“Find Lydia yet?” Stiles asks as Allison lowers herself down next to him.

“Nope. Everybody seems to think she ran away with some dreamboat doctor.” Allison frowns as she looks Stiles over. “What’s wrong?”

“We found the circle, but no fairies, so I can’t go home for another night.” Stiles suddenly feels extremely exhausted and a little like crying.

“Where’s Derek?” Allison’s voice grows gentle, as if she’s speaking to a lost child.

“How should I know? Idiot just goes off and does whatever he wants, whenever he wants without thinking about anybody’s feelings,” Stiles replies bitterly, grinding a rock beneath his shoe.

“Whoa, okay!” Allison stands up and holds out her hand to Stiles. He looks up at her questioningly. “I think tonight should be a girl’s night!” Stiles rolls his eyes and feels like burying his head in the ground. “I know, I know, you aren’t a girl, but you need to unwind and you can’t stay here since Scott’s mom doesn’t work tonight.”

“You’re going to make me put on a dress, aren’t you?”

“Just allow me this one night!” Allison gets a crazy look in her eyes as she pulls him up, showing off strength he didn’t know she had. “Let me give you the girl experience.”

Stiles huffs out a breath. “Fine.”

________________________________________________________________________________

When Allison told Stiles she wanted to give him “the girl experience”, she wasn’t joking. She had him shower with peach-scented body wash and some fancy-pancy shampoo _and_ conditioner (which Stiles made a big fuss about since he uses a combination body wash shampoo). After Stiles was nice and clean, she started in on his hair, which was just shy of torture. She refused to listen to his claims about it being gone the next day, and continued to work the brush through.

“Are you trying to scalp me?!” Stiles whines when she hits a particularly nasty tangle. He downed a drink of whichever bottle of alcohol Allison managed to steal from her parent’s cabinet in order to steel his nerves.

“I’m making you pretty!” She smiles back prettily. “Lydia would have been better at this. Your hair is closer to hers.” The mood went a little downhill after that comment, but Allison was dead-set on showing Stiles a fun girly experience to take with him after he turns back into his boy self. The booze was helping.

Hair brushed, makeup applied, and uncomfortable underwear strapped on left Stiles feeling awkward and guilty for having constantly complained in the past about how long it took the girls to get ready.

“I’m sorry society places these demands on you,” Stiles whimpers as he takes his very first step in high heels, not made easily after having alcohol in his system. He felt slightly ridiculous.

“You look like a model!” Allison claps happily as she takes a step back to admire her work.

Stiles is wearing an above-knee length pencil skirt and a frilly, sparkly tank top that wraps around his chest, showing off his boobs (which he has named Batman and Robin) and is well on his way to being drunk.

“I hope you know you owe me big time,” Stiles states dryly as he looks in the mirror. He does admit he looks good, but he’s uncomfortable as hell. “Am I supposed to not be able to breathe?”

“Yep!” Allison smiles brightly as she collects things to put in her bag.

“Whoa, wait!” Stiles takes a few stilted steps towards her. “We aren’t going anywhere, are we?” Allison looks up at him sweetly and just a little bit guiltily. “Where are we going?!”

“Spring break rave!”

_Shit._

________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles admits he was a little interested in knowing what went on when girls got ready and how much work it took to look as amazing as Allison does on any given day, but leaving the house? This is a life experience that no one else could really say they’ve had. He can’t really put it on a resume, but nobody can tell him he didn’t live life to the fullest! _Right?_ He needs more alcohol, which Allison thankfully packed in her huge bag.

“Maybe we’ll find a cute guy for you to makeout with!” Allison teases as they make their way inside the club. He turns to look at her like an outed deer in headlights. “Stiles, I know you’ve always had a thing for Lydia, but I’ve seen you staring at Derek’s ass more often than not. It’s okay.” She smiles and pulls him along by their linked arms.

They find a place to stand around awkwardly and people-watch for a few minutes before Allison excuses herself to use the phone outside, where she can actually get a signal, leaving Stiles to glare at any guy that even looks to be coming his way. She’s back soon with two plastic cups and just in time to stop Stiles from embarrassing himself as he tries to bob his head along to the beat of the music.

“I hope you’ve spiked this,” Stiles says before downing the entire cup. She has.

“You can’t dance like you normally do,” Allison laughs happily. Stiles looks at her questioningly and continues to bob and jump around like he normally would, plus the added sloppiness of booze.

“Ow, my feet!” He lands on his ankle awkwardly, grasping at Allison for support.

Fifteen minutes go by with Stiles learning how to _‘move your hips and sway, but don’t wave your arms too much cause you’ll look like you’re trying too hard’_. He tries really hard not to look like he’s trying too hard.

“Oh, hey! I found somebody you can dance with,” Allison pulls Stiles towards her and points him in the direction of where Derek and Erica just entered the club, movement causing him to feel a bit dizzy. Erica seems to be bobbing and weaving through the crowd towards them while pulling Derek along by the arm.

“I don’t have enough alcohol for this,” Stiles moans as he turns away to hide.

“I’ve supplied you with enough!” Allison grabs his arm to keep him from hobbling away before the pair can get to them.

“You two look like you’re having fun!” Erica exclaims with a suspicious wink to Allison who smirks deviously.

“I was told to come get a drunken Stiles,” Derek deadpans, eyes dark as they roam over Stiles’ body with a hunger he’s never seen before.

“What are you, my knight in shining leather jacket?” Stiles stares down at Derek’s feet. “Oh, wait a minute! Who told you I was drunk?” Stiles turns to Allison with disgust written all over his face. “After all I’ve done for you!”

“Help, Derek! He’s getting disorderly,” Allison mock cries and moves away. Derek grabs Stiles by the arm to haul him away.

“C’mon Stiles, you shouldn’t be drinking.” Derek uses his fatherly tone, which just makes Stiles want to scream.

“No,” Stiles tries to pull away. “Allison promised there’d be guys here for me to grind on!” He hears Allison cackling in the background with Erica, but refuses to turn around. “Stiles wants to grind.”

He’ll later blame the alcohol and air restricting top for his actions.

“Stiles, you’re not grinding with any of these guys here,” Derek says with his voice low, pulling Stiles closer to him.

“But I wan-“ His words are once more cut off by Derek’s mouth over his. Stiles pulls back quickly before any tongues can get involved. “Stop kissing me to shut me up!”

“I’m not kissing you to shut you up. I’m kissing you because I want to kiss you,” Derek growls and pulls Stiles closer, into his body.

“Well, _shiiiit_ ,” Stiles hisses as he leans his face up to meet Derek’s descending lips. Stiles’ mouth automatically opens this time for Derek, ready for whatever Derek wants to give him.

Derek’s hands make their way to Stiles’ ass, pulling him closer while grinding their hips together, fingers kneading gently. Stiles hums his approval and draws Derek’s tongue into his mouth to suck, causing Derek to groan low in his chest. He smiles against Derek’s mouth.

“You taste so good,” Derek whispers quietly as they part briefly for air. Stiles barely hears him over the loud thumping of the music. Derek licks his mouth open and dives in and out, mimicking another act that is front and center on Stiles’ mind. Derek’s left hand travels up Stiles’ side to brush gently against his breast, causing Stiles’ eyes to shoot open. “You feel so good.”

Derek’s voice sounds wrecked and his eyes are still tightly closed, obviously lost to whatever he’s experiencing as he presses against Stiles. His mouth is back to working against Stiles’ eagerly, tongues clashing together, but Stiles can’t go back and enjoy it the same way.

His mind is on what Derek’s thumb is doing to the breast he shouldn’t have. He wants this, oh God does he ever want this, but not in this body. Stiles can’t allow himself to experience this and have it taken away the next day or next week or whenever he gets his old body back. If he’s allowed to have Derek then he won’t be able to stop and Stiles won’t even allow himself to contemplate keeping this body. That would mean losing his father forever. He can’t put his dad through that. Stiles is the only family his dad has left and he can’t walk away from him.

Stiles doesn’t even really want this body. He does want this man, even though this man is only interested in the female sex. Stiles pulls back quickly, his mind set.

“What?” Derek asks with his eyes concerned and his mouth swollen and wet. His hair is a mess from where Stiles’ fingers have been running through it and his skin is flushed. Stiles allows himself to mentally memorize what that looks like, what he’s done to this man in just a few short minutes.

“I can’t do this.” Stiles quickly looks away as he extracts himself from Derek’s embrace. “I’m not what you want.” Derek makes a noise like he wants to say something or protest, but instead he allows Stiles to escape back to Allison.

“I need to leave, please.” Allison nods and wraps an arm around his back to lead him away from the crowded building and the confused werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles doesn’t remember the car ride home or whatever came out of his eyes that caused mascara to run down his face in black tracks. He does remember Allison cleaning it off and removing all alcoholic drinks from her room to replace them with bottles of water, something Stiles won’t forgive until the morning. His chest hurts like someone just died, which is a feeling he could do a lifetime without experiencing again. After listening to Allison talk to Scott on the phone and hearing there’s still no sign of Lydia, they both drift off to sleep side-by-side on her bed.  
  
He’s jerks awake early the next morning, thanks to Allison’s alarm clock, which is still set for her morning runs. He waves off (throws a pillow at) Allison’s invitation to go jogging, opting for the much better sounding activity of burying his face in a pillow to try to suffocate and kill the miners currently chipping away in his head.  
  
Stiles makes the mistake of climbing out of bed roughly ten minutes later to pee and take a shower, and spots himself in the mirror. He does a double-take before turning and focusing on his reflection. His eyes are puffy and red from crying, there are still smears of makeup across his cheeks, and his hair looks to be in a permanent tangle. He grabs the scissors off of Allison’s desk and does what comes naturally to him - chops it all off.  
  
After the impromptu haircut and a quick shower, he starts feeling a whole heck of a lot better.   
  
_“I can do this!”_ he chants to himself while getting ready to face another day. He can make it through the day and kick some fairy ass… and pretend his heart isn’t rattling around his chest in a million broken pieces. Stiles never knew he could be so melodramatic.  
  
He throws on his own clothes, despite being worn the previous day, and leaves before Allison comes back from her run, dodging out the door quietly so he doesn’t run into any of the Argent clan. He drives over to Scott’s house like a bat out of hell and pulls up right as Scott is about to leave on his bike.  
  
“Get in, loser.” He throws open the passenger door. “We’re going fairy hunting!”  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
At first, fairy hunting consists of Scott staring at him out the corner of his eye and constantly asking if he’s okay. They’re driving out to the library to do some researching about fairylore before heading into the woods again. Stiles wasn’t prepared last time, but now he’s determined to be.  
  
“No, I’m not okay, Scott,” Stiles growls out after he gets asked after what feels like the hundredth time, “but I will be after I kill some damn tiny sparkly assholes!”  
  
“Derek said...” Scott begins to say, but quickly stops and looks out the side window.  
  
The Jeep swerves dangerously as Stiles stares at him with a crazed look in his eye.  
  
“What’d he say?!” he demands, still not looking at the road while Scott hangs on to his seat belt.  
  
“Nothing! Just that I need to look after you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Scott winces as Stiles barely misses a squirrel on the road. “He seemed worried.”  
  
Stiles bursts out laughing. He laughs so hard that he doubles over and tears spring out of his eyes.  
  
“And now I’m really worried,” Scott says as he watches his best friend wipe tears from his eyes, all humor gone from his face.  
  
“I’m gonna be okay, Scotty!” Stiles takes a moment to sniffle and shake his head as if he could clear all the thoughts away. “I’m always okay, man.”  
  
Stiles has become really adept at lying, but not so much to himself.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
They eventually make it to the library in one piece, though a little shaken. They pour over textbooks and read about gnomes and goblins and how fairies came about… but not how to find and kill one, much to Stiles’ dismay. They learn that no one really knows where fairies came from. Some say fairies came from babies’ laughter or are the dead neighbors of evil villagers, which are both equally frightening.  
  
Stiles becomes so desperate he ends up googling “how to find fairies” on his laptop while Scott snores into a leather-bound edition of something about mythical beings. He jots down instructions from the first website he finds and leaves Scott to his afternoon nap.  
  
He takes the long drive to the woods in order to spy on the police station and make sure his dad’s car is there. It’s not much, but he feels a bit better knowing his dad is busy at work instead of worrying about his troublemaking son. He also makes a quick stop at his house to pick up a few supplies before heading out towards the familiar circle in the woods.  
  
It doesn’t take Stiles long to find the circle since he’s drawn its location on a map and left small markers along the path letting him know he’s going in the right direction. Once he comes into the clearing, he takes off his backpack and slumps down against a tree.  
  
“Sit under a tree... check,” Stiles reads off the directions he wrote down in his notebook. “Close eyes and play a flute.” He pulls out the recorder he’s had since second grade and blows into it pathetically, his eyes squeezed shut. His phone is trapped underneath him in his back pocket and starts vibrating frantically, but he ignores it in order to keep his eyes shut and listen to his surroundings. Minutes tick by before he opens one eye to peak around him… nothing. He opens both eyes wide and looks around the clearing for any evidence of fairykind. Nothing.   
  
“Shit!” Stiles throws the recorder off into the woods. He hears it bounce against bark and fall into the debris. “Okay, okay, Stiles, you need to calm down!”  
  
He takes a deep breath and once again closes his eyes, relaxing to the sound of wind blowing through the trees. He starts to whistle _Walk Like an Egyptian_ quietly, hoping the sound of music will lure the tiny bastards out. He sits and whistles different tunes, from Guns N Roses to The Beatles until his throat is sore and he’s dying for a drink… also, his ass is cold and he wants only to leave in a huff. He walks around the circle a few times, checking behind trees and under fallen leaves before heading away from the clearing. Another failed attempt at fairy-killing.  
  
“What did you want, Scott?” Stiles finally calls him back after he’s in the Jeep and driving away, towards his best friend’s house. He has five missed calls from Scott and two from Allison.  
  
“You just disappeared!” Scott sounds frantic and winded.  
  
“I had some things I wanted to try out.” Stiles squeezes his knuckles around the steering wheel, wearing out the already smooth leather under his hands.  
  
“We just had a pack meeting,” Scott’s voice lowers.  
  
“You could have texted me!” Stiles slams on his brakes when a red light suddenly appears, his mind going a mile a minute.  
  
“Derek didn’t invite you.”   
  
Stiles’ heart sinks when he hears his best friend’s sympathetic voice. He knew this was going to happen.  
  
“Oh,” is all Stiles manages to reply with the pain in his chest.  
  
“He says there’s been sightings of Lydia closer to town and that we all need to stay out of the woods until he can handle the fairies. Derek wants to-” Scott pauses to - by the sound of it - jump over a fence.  
  
“I don’t really care about what Derek wants anymore,” Stiles seethes into the phone. “This is my life that he’s putting on the backburner and if he thinks he can control where I go and what I do then he’s sadly mistaken. Tomorrow I’m going back to the woods and I’m not coming out until they give me my body back!” Stiles jerks out of his rant when a car behind him honks and he realizes he’s been sitting at the red light, now green, for a little too long.  
  
“Stiles, he’s only trying to protect you! He doesn’t want you to get hurt by them,” Scott yells into the phone, echoing off the walls of wherever he currently is.  
  
“I’m going over to your house to do some more research and tomorrow morning I’m gone. You don’t have to tell him anything since I’m no longer part of the pack.” Stiles tries to keep his voice calm and reasonable, but he feels like he’s hanging on by a thread.  
  
“Just stay there until I get back. My mom has the night shift again, but Derek has me doing some stuff and I won’t be done till really late.”  
  
“What are you doing? Playing spy?” Stiles can hear Scott rustle something around and what sounds like a window sliding open.  
  
“I can’t say,” Scott breathes into the phone heavily.  
  
“Of course you can’t. Super-secret werewolf business has nothing to do with the pale skinny boy whose only superpower is sarcasm. Oh wait, should I say girl? You know me, silly Stiles, changing genders at the drop of a pixie stick!”   
  
Stiles hangs up before Scott has a chance to reply.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
When Stiles finally makes it to Scott’s house after driving around Beacon Hills to cool off, it’s already ten o’clock. He immediately stuffs his face with leftover pizza Scott’s mom made while scouring the internet for all things fairy-related. It’s not a fun task, since a lot of those fairy-related things include people dressed up in “sexy” costumes, striking poses around the woods with photoshopped eyes and ears while talking about their fairy experiences, which don’t include evil winged asshats spitting in their eye. He does find one website that looks promising until he gets to the personal experience page and seventy-five percent of those stories involve fairy-induced orgasms.  
  
Stiles passes out around two in the morning, after he’s changed into his pajamas, which is basically just an oversized t-shirt. (“ _Because I really like not wearing pants, okay!_ ”) He’s fallen asleep on his stomach across Scott’s carpeted floor with his face smashed into the keyboard, warmth of the computer seeping into his skin and probably leaving behind a brain tumor or two; he doesn’t really care right now.  
  
An hour and a half later, he’s woken up by someone whispering his name outside of Scott’s window.  
  
“Bz-huh?” Stiles jerks away, squinting into the darkness. Scott is nowhere to be found and the bed is still made.  
  
“Stiles!” The female voice sing-songs through the window, calling him outside.  
  
“Lydia?” He looks outside, but can’t see anything. He pulls his baggy t-shirt down to his knees and hustles down the stairs and into the backyard. “Lydia?!”  
  
She’s standing there, in the middle of the yard, with the moonlight spilling down around her and giving her an ethereal glow, her red hair looking like it glitters flames. She doesn’t look like she’s been running around the woods for almost a week.  
  
“You shaved your head?” Lydia clucks her tongue at him as she scans her eyes up and down his body. “How very Britney of you.”  
  
“Uhhh...” Stiles looks down at himself or, well, herself. “How?”  
  
“They tend to have a sick sense of humor.” Lydia smiles at him sweetly. She’s still wearing her hospital gown, but she makes it looks like it’s an overpriced gown from a top designer. “I let them have their fun with the Alpha’s mate, but I think it’s time things went back to normal, huh?”  
  
“Who? Wha?” Stiles’ mouth is in the permanent state of open.  
  
“The fairies, Stiles,” she states as if speaking to a small child. “They saw what he did to me.” She looks off to the side, eyes in a daze, remembering that night. “They came to me as I was bleeding in the hospital. They said they wanted me to lead them. They saw inside me and knew I was worthy of replacing their dead Queen.” She looks up at Stiles finally. “They were looking for a leader and they found little old me.” An excited smile overtakes her face. “I’m the queen of the fairies.”  
  
“Wow,” Stiles breathes dumbly as her skin starts to sparkle.  
  
“Of course, I’m not turning into a fairy right now!” She laughs as if she said something hilarious. “First, I have goals I need to accomplish here. I’m going to graduate and go to college and do everything I’ve ever wanted. They’ll be waiting and looking after me until it’s time for me to join them. I told them to leave my friends alone and they really are sorry for this whole mess,” she smiles and starts walking closer to Stiles. “They aren’t really that bad. They just love a bit of fun and didn’t expect all this to happen.” She takes him by the cotton clad shoulders and stares into his eyes. “You, Stiles Stilinski, are the greatest man I’ve ever known.”  
  
Stiles closes his eyes as she kisses his cheek, and a warmth spreads all over his body and right down to his toes. When he opens his eyes she’s gone and he looks down at his flat chest and hairy feet. His hands go automatically to his junk, which finally decided to reappear.  
  
“Stiles, what are you doing out here?” Stiles turns around to stare open-mouthed by Scott. He raises his arms up and fist pumps the dark sky.  
  
“I’m a boy!” he shouts into the cold night air.  
  
“Dude!” Scott shrieks and covers his face. “You’re underwear is way too small! Lower your arms!”  
  
“Heh, oops.” Stiles grins as he pulls the now too small shirt down to cover his extremely tight Barney boxers.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Stiles doesn’t wait until the morning to return to his own room. Instead, he drives home right after stealing some of Scott’s clothes. His dad is at work, but just walking around his house makes him feel a thousand times better. Sleeping in his bed feels heavenly and washing his balls in the shower is the greatest feeling he’s ever experienced.  
  
His good mood quickly evaporates when he’s about to text Scott about said greatest experience ever when he opens his contacts and sees Derek’s name. He’s debating whether or not he should delete the number when he hears his dad come home and bang around downstairs.  
  
“Dad!” Stiles exclaims as he runs down the stairs, taking them three at a time and almost falling down the last few steps. “Daddy!” He throws himself onto his father, who's been standing there with confusion written all over his face, watching Stiles descend, and hugs him.  
  
“Stiles, are you alright?” He pulls his child into his chest and hugs him back, rubbing one hand over his son’s short hair.  
  
“Mhm,” Stiles mumbles as he buries his face into his father’s chest.  
  
“You haven’t called me daddy since you were little,” his father’s voice sounds wistful and a little bit sad.  
  
“I just missed you is all. This week’s been awful.” Stiles finds himself on the verge of tears, so he pulls back reluctantly and turns towards the kitchen. “I’ll make us some breakfast before you pass out.”  
  
The sheriff follows him into the kitchen and watches his son putter around, getting out a pan and ingredients.  
  
“I missed you too, bud,” his dad says quietly. “If you need to ever talk...” his voice trails off awkwardly.  
  
“I’ll come to you, I promise.” Stiles squeezes the box of pancake mix in his hands, knowing there won’t be a next time, since he won’t be involved in anything werewolfy from now on. “It won’t happen again.”  
  
His dad nods and goes to change out of his work clothes. When he gets back, Stiles has two plates full of pancakes and sausages ready for them and they eat while talking about things Stiles has missed out the past week. Stiles finds himself thinking that this is enough for him. His dad is all he needs. What he wants doesn’t matter.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Stiles has only one day of freedom before school starts up again, which he spends lounging around watching old Doctor Who episodes with his dad. He’s still carrying around that heavy sick feeling in his chest, which the internet and countless poems helpfully name as heartbreak. He quickly stops wishing for things to be different, because this is what he has to work with and if Derek doesn’t want or even like it then he’ll just keep away from him and hopefully that feeling will lessen with time. Currently for Stiles, it doesn’t feel like it’ll ever go away and he can’t stop thinking about the reason why Derek would kiss him and the noises he made or missing him and his smile which he rarely ever shows around anyone other than Stiles. He _aches_ for him.  
  
School sadly waits for no man, if you want to graduate on time or at all, as his father reminds him early Monday morning. His body feels heavy and his mind cloudy as he trudges through first and second period. Lydia is back in school and pretending nothing ever happened as everybody gives her a wide berth, which she seems to love. Her parents wanted her to wait another week or so before going back, but Lydia refused, stating she had plans and people were waiting for her.  
  
Stiles is daydreaming while he plays with the goopy mashed potatoes during lunch and Allison and Scott sit tables away from each other, making lovesick puppy eyes. He’s thinking about all the things he could have done to Derek that night when he was still a girl and half-berating himself that he didn’t do any of those things… like lick places that are always hidden behind denim and bite Derek’s clavicle or kiss his little ears or blow raspberries on his stomach to make him laugh out loud. He doesn’t know where that last desire came from, but now he’s obsessed with the thought of Derek with no shirt on and Stiles’ face blowing him… which quickly leads to another whole different scenario.  
  
The text alert goes off on Stiles’ phone, as well as Scott’s, causing Stiles to jump and almost flip mashed potatoes all over both of them. It’s from Derek. “ _Pack meeting after school_.”  
  
“See, doofus!” Scott pushes his shoulder roughly. “He wants you there.”  
  
“Where in this text does it state that he wants me there?” Scott looks at him dumbly. “It’s addressed to probably everybody in his small list of contacts.” Stiles looks up at the people it’s been sent to and sure enough, everyone in their small circle should have received an invite. “I’m not desired nor required!” Scott opens his mouth to say something, but Stiles cuts him off before he can. “Just like your input!” he shouts, grabbing his tray and going to the trash to dump it.  
  
“You boys are so thick,” Lydia’s voice comes from behind him. She’s sitting at a table by herself, reading a book and snacking on an apple. “I’m going to have to do something, aren’t I?”  
  
“Nooooooo,” Stiles holds his hands up and backs away, shaking his head. “All is well with the world of boys, Queen Lydia!” He does a small bow and quickly runs out the cafeteria.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Instead of going to the pack meeting like everyone else, Stiles heads straight home to spend some time with his dad before he’s off to work later that night. He works on his homework on the kitchen island while his dad makes hamburgers and fries, chatting back and forth like they did when he was younger. He’s forgotten how much he’s missed this since Scott broke out with a bad case of the wolfies. They eat dinner in the living room while watching a game of soccer (the only sport Stiles can stand to watch besides lacrosse).  
  
After dinner was eaten, soccer watched, unhealthy dessert devoured, several episodes of Doctor Who were over, and his dad was off to the station, Stiles finds himself in his bedroom working on the last bit of his homework. He had found a new strategy to keep from thinking about Derek, which was to keep busy and the thoughts will keep at bay. It had worked until his dad left. His homework isn’t keeping his attention and it seems like the internet refuses to be entertaining.  
  
He’s just about ready to pull out his XBox, something he hasn’t done in months, when the slide of his window catches his attention.  
  
“Ahh!” Stiles throws a controller towards Derek, looming in the window frame. “Why can’t you knock?”  
  
“Your fairy godmother sent me,” Derek says begrudgingly, looking like he’s been beaten down.  
  
“What?” Stiles laughs out.  
  
“I want you to tell me why you weren’t at the meeting.” Derek stalks closer to him and Stiles backs away, putting the bed between them. “We had things to discuss, but instead Lydia showed up.”  
  
“Tell you about her Queenly status, did she?”  
  
“You should have told me when you found out,” Derek growls. He takes a step forward, but once again Stiles mimics his movement by taking a step back.  
  
“Scott knew everything was fine, so I didn’t see a reason to bother you.” Stiles shrugs and looks down and away from Derek. “That’s all I seem to do nowadays. I guess bothering you is my superpower.”  
  
“Bother me?!” Derek’s growl is louder this time and more intimidating. Stiles flinches away and looks towards his bedroom door. “Sorry,” Derek gentles his voice and raises his hands to keep Stiles from fleeing. Stiles is mildly struck dumb.  
  
“Did you just apologize?” Stiles stares at him, open-mouthed and confused. “To me?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you. That’s the last thing I want to do,” Derek explains.  
  
“Why does it matter to you if I’m frightened or not?”  
  
It’s Derek’s turn to stare at Stiles like he’s grown another head.  
  
“Why does it? Stiles, I know you’re smarter than that,” Derek mutters and shakes his head.  
  
“And now you’re complimenting me?!” Stiles squeaks out, even more confused. “Did Lydia do something to you? Throw anything in your eye? Touch you inappropriately?”  
  
Derek shakes his head and doesn’t answer.  
  
“When Lydia showed up that night, you should have called me right away. You could have gotten hurt,” Derek tries to explain slowly. “You need to take better care of yourself. I can’t have you getting hurt.”  
  
“Why does any of this matter to you?!” Stiles shouts out and tries to take a threatening step toward, but Derek just gets closer instead.  
  
“Stiles,” is all Derek says at first. He brings a hand up to gently cradle the side of Stiles’ neck, thumb soothing across his jaw line. Stiles can’t help his eyes from closing briefly at the soft touch. He’s never seen Derek be so gentle before.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Stiles whispers out, afraid of breaking whatever spell Derek has to currently be under. “I’m not what you want. I’m not a girl. I’m just a boy. Just me.”  
  
“I want just you.” Derek’s other hand comes up to stroke his throat with the back of his fingers. “I’ve wanted you as my mate since I saw how devoted you are to the ones you love. How strong you can be when I feel like giving up. How stubborn and smart and _you drive me crazy_. Boy or girl, I want you, because of who you are. I’ve lusted after you since I first saw you, but I've loved you since you showed your heart. ”  
  
Stiles chokes out a nervous laugh. “Lusted after me? You l-love me? Dude, you’ve gotta work on your flirting skills, because I thought you were kicking me out of your pack.” His laughter dies in his throat when he sees the way Derek is staring at his mouth.  
  
“You'll always have a place in the pack," Derek almost growls out. "I just didn't want you going out alone when I couldn't protect you. I'm new to this, Stiles. I thought protecting you meant I had to exclude you from helping search, but that didn't stop you." He smiles ruefully. "And for my flirting skills. I didn’t think you were interested in me. You’ve thrown off the aroused scent every once and awhile, but you’re young and constantly thinking about sex.” Derek lets his hands drop down and back away. “I was like that once.”  
  
“What changed?” Stiles watches as he steps away.  
  
“When you had a wet dream about me.” Derek smiles fondly at the thought, staring down at the floor. “Girls don’t normally get that aroused over someone they aren’t attracted to.”  
  
“Where’d you think you’re going buddy?” Stiles notices finally that Derek keeps edging closer to the window.  
  
Derek finally looks up at him. “You’re young.”  
  
“Hey, hey!” Stiles forces himself between Derek and the window, hitting the window firmly. “Stiles is seventeen and seventeen is practically legal!” He swallows roughly. "I want you. I want us to be together."  
  
“I can’t mate you,” Derek looks between the street outside and then over to Stiles. “No matter how much I want you for myself, I also I want you to have a life outside werewolves and fairies. You might change your mind or find somebody better and deciding to mate with somebody isn’t something a seventeen year old should do.”  
  
“Then Date me! I didn't think you were even interested in me if I wasn't a girl and now you're telling me all this and, god Derek. Date me! That's what I want. I want you to be with me. And kiss me and talk to me when you need somebody to talk to and allow me to make you smile and did I mention the kissing? And the having sex with me? Unless," his voice trails off, finally realizing what Derek just said. "What do you mean mate?” Stiles rubs at his head, looking confused. “Does that mean no sex? I could do that, because I love you. I do. But that would be torture cause just... look at you.” Derek blushes and looks up at the ceiling. “God, you’re blushing!” Stiles gets closer for a better look. “Where does it stop?”  
  
“Mating happens after sex,” Derek tries explaining without coming right out and saying it.  
  
“No cuddling after sex?” Stiles’ forehead creases further into confusion.  
  
“It’s not cuddling,” Derek looks anywhere except at Stiles. “It’s a wolf thing.” Stiles thinks for a moment, trying to think wolfish sex thoughts which isn’t a very pleasant thing to do.  
  
“Knotting?!” Stiles bursts out with a huge grin. “You knot your mate?!”  
  
“Stiles,” Derek warns, trying to look intimidating. “Stop.”  
  
“That’s it isn’t, it?” Stiles doesn’t realize Derek is taking all the space between them away. “Does your dick get big when it’s inside me? Will it hurt? How long does it las-“ Stiles shuts up right away when Derek’s fingers take hold of his chin, tilting his head back.  
  
“That will come later,” Derek whispers, pulling his mouth open gently. “When you’re older.”  
  
“We’ll get to come now though, rig-“ Stiles can’t finish the sentence as Derek bites at his lower lip. “Fuck, yes,” he hisses as Derek licks across his open mouth.  
  
Derek’s tongue dips in, sliding along with Stiles’ own. He can’t stop his hands from running up Derek’s jean clad thighs to fist his leather jacket, moaning slightly when Derek slides a leg between his own.  
  
They stand there in front of the window, kissing, licking and biting at each other’s mouths. Their kisses go from gentle and playful to possessive and demanding and back again. Stiles likes it best when Derek slides his tongue in and out in rapid succession, causing him to heat up from the inside out. His hips are rocking against Derek’s thigh, erection straining inside his jeans.  
  
Derek pulls back abruptly from a kiss, leaving Stiles mildly dazed. His hands go down to quickly pull Stiles’ shirt up and off, thrown far away from them. He’s pulled back to the onslaught of Derek’s mouth and shivers when his bare chest meets leather jacket. Derek takes his kisses from Stiles’ mouth to the side of his mouth, to his jaw where he nibbles, his neck where he sucks deeply at the flesh, and then down to his nipple which has Stiles moaning loudly and bucking against him.  
  
“Ah, Derek!” Stiles gasps out as his hands try to pull Derek’s jacket off, Derek’s mouth licking his nipple and pulling at it gently with his teeth. He finally gets the jacket off and starts desperately pulling at the back of Derek’s tight black shirt. “Please, please,” he babbles as he fights with the stubborn shirt.  
  
Derek finally decides to help him, releasing Stiles’ marked up chest to swiftly and efficiently remove his shirt, leaving his hair in disarray. After the shirt is gone, Derek’s hands go in for Stiles’ jeans as Stiles kicks off his shoes in a hurry.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Derek hisses against Stiles’ abdomen, after he’s gotten the button and zip down, hands roaming underneath his jeans, feeling Stiles’ ass and squeezing over his boxer-briefs.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles nods and stares down at Derek as he pulls Stiles’ jeans off, face pressing against his cotton clad erection. “There’s lube and condoms in my drawer under the comic books.” His voice sounds wrecked and shaky.  
  
Derek pushes him back gently onto the bed as he goes over to the bedside drawer. Stiles watches his back muscles move as he rummages inside, shucking off his socks as he waits for Derek to come back.  
  
“You’ve done this before?” Derek asks, facing away from him.  
  
“Only with my own fingers,” Stiles laughs out nervously. “You don’t have to go slow, though. I’ve had three in me before.” Derek turns back to him, eyes slightly glowing.  
  
Derek drops down to his knees in front of Stiles, arms pushing Stiles back to lie across the bed, spread out on his back. He pulls off Stiles’ underwear, tossing it away, and leaving Stiles feeling extremely exposed. Derek takes him in hand, going up and down so slowly that Stiles feels like going insane.  
  
“Please, don’t tease,” Stiles gasps out when he can feel Derek’s breath over his cock, just breathing and not moving.  
  
“I would never do that,” Derek sounds like he’s smiling, but Stiles can’t look down or this will be over way too soon. Derek’s mouth engulfs him down to where his hand is, still wrapped around him. Stiles lets out a noise that sounds like he’s dying and squeezes his eyes shut, mouth open and gasping. He thinks he hears the click of a bottle and then there are slick fingers at his entrance, just one at first, moving in and out and then curves slightly to brush against his bundle of nerves, causing him to jerk up and into Derek’s mouth a little too roughly.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Stiles mumbles as Derek backs off.  
  
“Here,” Derek grabs Stiles’ hand in his and directs it to his hair. “You can pull if you want.” Derek doesn’t allow Stiles to let out a remark before he’s back down, sucking and adding yet another finger.  
  
Three fingers in and Stiles feels like he’s in heaven.  
  
“Stop, I’m gonna come!” Stiles can feel his orgasm building as Derek licks up one side and sucks on the head, fingers repeatedly stroking that spot that causes him to pull Derek’s hair gently. Instead of backing off, Derek dives back down to take all of him inside his mouth and hums. Stiles can’t help it, with his hands pulling Derek’s hair and his back bowing slightly he comes right down Derek’s throat.  
  
Derek keeps sucking and licking until he’s soft and pliant and then lets go, and his fingers slip out of him. He stretches up and kisses Stiles full on the mouth. The taste of him in Derek’s mouth makes his already spent cock twitch.  
  
“I wanted to do that with you,” Stiles mumbles. He runs his hands up and down Derek’s sides, which causes Derek to nuzzle his throat for a few seconds.  
  
“I was very much present,” Derek smirks as he backs off him, gathering pillows from the head of Stiles’ bed.  
  
“I mean with you inside me,” Stiles whispers, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Derek stares at him with darkened eyes. Stiles steals a peek over the bed and catches sight of Derek’s erection and blushes.  
  
“Oh, you will.” Derek puts the pillows in the middle of the bed. “Roll over.”  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Stiles gets on his knees in the middle of the bed with the pillow wedged beneath him, head resting on his crossed arms. Derek positions himself behind him and Stiles looks through his small desktop mirror to spy on him as he runs his hands down Stiles’ back, causing goose bumps to break out. He also watches as Derek fumbles with the brand new box of unopened condoms, shaky hands causing him to completely rip it open due to impatience. Stiles wants to watch as he puts it on, but Derek is too quick and his hands are back to petting his sides and stroking his hair.   
  
“I’ll go slow at first.” Derek leans over to place kisses all down Stiles’ back, relaxing him. He pours out more lube on his fingers, slicks himself up, and aligns. “If you tell me to stop, I will,” Derek promises.  
  
“Just fucking do it, alrea-“ Derek pushes in with his hands on Stiles’ hips. It stretches and burns as Derek pushes ever so slowly all the way inside until he’s completely bottomed out and waits for Stiles to adjust. “Oh shit, that’s you?!”  
  
“Are you okay?” Derek grits out. Stiles wiggles back, causing a groan and Derek to double over and rest his head on Stiles’ back. The burn goes away, leaving Stiles feeling full of Derek and he loves it. Derek allows him to push back against him, feeling him out.  
  
“Great,” Stiles moans as he rocks himself backwards. Derek leans back once more and slips all the way out before sliding right back in. This is by far the best sensation Stiles has experienced thus far. He lets Derek know this by moaning loudly and trying to help him along. He doesn’t care what he looks like right now, he just needs more of Derek.  
  
Derek stretches out over Stiles, covering him completely as he bucks into him in rapid succession. Derek mouths at Stiles ear with one hand on Stiles’ hip and the other caressing the front of his throat. Their sweaty bodies move together rapidly, filling the small area of Stiles’ room with moans.  
  
“Here,” Derek groans and shifts back up on his knees, bringing the weight of Stiles with him. Stiles sits right on Derek’s thighs, still connected and the change of position has him bucking wildly. His arms go behind his head to pull Derek’s face into kissing range, kisses more gentle than what the rest of their bodies are doing. Derek is pounding up into Stiles as Stiles is grounding down on Derek.  
  
Derek’s hand sneaks around Stiles’ waist to grab at his cock, jerking it in time to their hips rocking together.  
  
“Oh fuck, Derek,” Stiles whines out as he feels himself about to come for the second time. Derek kisses him through it as Stiles comes all over Derek’s hand and their thighs, clenching tight around Derek. A few blessed out minutes later, just as Stiles is s coming down from his high, Derek buries his face into the side of Stiles’ throat, mouthing wordlessly at his skin as his own orgasm is ripped from him.  
  
Derek slowly eases out of Stiles, who visibly winces and tries to not fall in the wet spot. He is only half successful.  
  
“Stay there,” Derek slowly staggers up like his muscles won’t obey him.  
  
“Me? Stay here? I was about to go run a marathon,” Stiles talks to himself as Derek is already in the bathroom. He feels boneless and achy in places he’s never ached before. He feels _amazing_. Derek is back moments later with a couple rags. Stiles tries not to act embarrassed as Derek cleans up his thighs and backside gently. They’ve just had sex, but his face is still red due to Derek’s quick clean up. Derek also takes the comforter off the bed and pulls back the sheets, allowing Stiles to roll under before joining him by his side. “So,” Stiles starts awkwardly as Derek pulls him into his side. “We’re gonna be doing that a lot.”  
  
Derek’s chest rumbles with a laugh, which reminds Stiles of something _very_ important.  
  
“I need to do something and I need you to not judge me, okay?” How Stiles manages to sit up is a mystery, but he leans over Derek’s still naked chest, who is currently looking up at him suspiciously.  
  
“Whatever you need,” Derek whispers with a smile, his hand coming up to caress Stiles’ cheek again. Stiles smiles back and then practically head butts Derek’s stomach and blows a raspberry, causing Derek to jerk back and the loudest belly laugh to erupt and fill the room. _Derek’s_ laughter fills the room.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________ 

After the laughter dies down and Derek drifts off into a deep sleep, Stiles stays awake and runs his fingers through Derek’s dark hair. He’s filled with a happiness he hasn’t felt in… well, he hasn’t felt it for awhile and though the future will probably be filled with hunter craziness, at least he’ll be by Derek’s side this time. Where he belongs.  
  
“Hey, fairies?” Stiles whispers out, trying not to wake Derek. “You guys are kind of awesome. I've got Derek and I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”  
  
“Stiles, go to sleep,” Derek mumbles from where his face is smashed into Stiles’ chest.  
  
“I’m just saying my prayers to the fairies,” Stiles whispers back. He waits a few moments before adding, “Thank you, fairies!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely muppet-baby-pilot! You can follow me on [tumblr](http://shercock.tumblr.com) for updates and info on upcoming fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
